mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Time Well Spent
Time Well Spent is the 6th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative February 26th, 1945 Arrest and Trial As Vito Scaletta leaves Joe's Apartment, he's approached by three police detectives and placed under arrest for the illegal distribution of federal ration stamps. One of the gas station attendants had ratted him out and the police tracked him to Joe's through his mother. Luca Gurino was able to get Clemente to pay for a lawyer, but he was mostly there to insure Vito didn't talk and bring down anyone else in the Clemente family. Three months after his arrest he was found guilty, and the judge sentenced him to ten years in Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. Vito's New Home Vito is marched into prison as inmates jeer and gesture at the new group. Once inside the prison they're given a welcome speech by the captain of the guards, Terrence Stone. :Listen up, assholes! My name is Captain Terrence Stone, and this is my prison. You're here on the inside because you can't behave like normal human beings on the outside. Make no mistake - your ass belongs to me now, and you'll do what I say or you'll be sorry that you didn't. Fuck with me and I'll fuck with your sorry ass all day long. You were sent here to be rehabilitated, and rehabilitate you, we will. When the speech is over the prisoners have their heads shaved and are given a prison uniform, then shown to their cells. As the lights go out Vito thinks how he would have preferred dodging bullets in Europe to this. Meeting Leo Three days later Vito gets a message from Joe Barbaro to contact another prisoner named Leo Galante. The prison wasn't the kind of place Vito could survive on his own, so he was looking for any help he could get. While he's asking around the prison yard for Leo, Vito runs into Brian O'Neill, who blames him and Joe for his being in jail. The two exchange words and end up in a fight, which gets them both thrown in the hole. After two days Vito is paid a visit by Leo, who had seen how Vito handled Brian O'Neill and invites him to be a sparring partner for one of his fighters, Pepé Costa. In return Leo offers to place Vito under his protection, which Vito accepts. While sparring with Pepé, Vito lands a powerful blow on his jaw. After seeing this Leo decides Vito may have what it takes to be a successful fighter and decides to train him as well. Life Inside At first a lot of Vito's time inside is spent cleaning toilets and fighting off shower rape. A short time into his sentence he gets a visit from his sister Francesca, who tells Vito she's getting married and that their mother is sick. Vito tells her that Joe is holding onto his money and she should get it to help their mother. A week later he learns that his mother had died while Francesca was visiting. Once Vito settles in, he spends most of his time training and winning fights for Leo. After a while he is sent to settle a score with the micks by working over Brian O'Neill. Vito confronts him in the prison gym and the two fight it out, in which Vito pummels Brian repeatedly, but he just won't stay down. Brian finally pulls a knife and attacks Vito, but he overpowers Brian and slits his throat with it. After that, life inside got better for Vito. He moved into Leo's Cell, spending most of his time learning about The Mafia and how organized crime in Empire Bay operates. Walkthrough Game Mechanics In this chapter you learn some advanced hand-to-hand combinations, but there is very little in the way of gameplay so this walkthrough will be kept brief. Life in Prison Once you gain control you'll be in the prison yard. Go to your right and you will see some bleachers set into an alcove; behind them is Playboy magazine #13. From there head across the basketball court and behind a shed on the left will be Playboy Magazine #14. Explore the yard and ask around about Leo Galante. When you find him you'll run across Brian O'Neill and a fight will take place. It's unwinnable, and after a minute or so it will be broken up by guards, who then toss Vito in the hole. The rest of the chapter is very linear, consisting of mostly cutscenes and fights. Immediately after your fight with the black inmate in the prison laundry room you can find Playboy Magazine #15 sitting on top of some clothes dryers; be sure to pick it up before leaving with the guard. Once you complete the chapter you will receive the Time Well Spent achievement. Trivia In Game *Failing to sell any of the gas stamps, acquiring them stealthily, or even killing the attendants has no effect on this mission. *Inside the solitary cell Vito is thrown into you can see "JOE" scratched into the wall. *During the fight in the laundry another prisoner may say "this guy's got as much chance as a brother running for president", referring to President Barack Obama. Pop Culture *Parts of this chapter are reminiscent of the movie The Shawshank Redemption. *When the guard tells you to remove your clothes and shower he says "Would you kindly" similar to another 2k game Bioshock. *One of the prisoners in the yard says "All your base are belong to us", referring to the infamous Japanese game 'Zero Wing', which was poorly translated into English. Gallery Time Well Spent 02.jpg|The judge hands down Vito's sentence Time Well Spent 05.jpg|Practice counter punches Time Well Spent 06.jpg|Beat up the guy.... because Leo tells you to Time Well Spent 08.jpg|Vito has to clean the urinals Time Well Spent 09.jpg|A group of sexually frustrated men try to rape Vito Time Well Spent 10.jpg|Vito receives some terrible news Time Well Spent 11.jpg|Settling the score with O'Neill Time Well Spent 12.jpg|O'Neill takes his own knife to his neck Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay